The Original
by Hopeful writer22
Summary: Everything seemed normal at Beacon, until a mysterious character with immense power and skill arrives at Beacon. Read the story and find out his true intentions.Once you learn of his past, you will have the utmost sympathy for him, for this man is the Original. Original of what, find out. (On temporary hiatus.)
1. Lykaios Trailer

**You should turn back now, this story is terrible, please, find an actual original story. This is a trail run, finding out what people like and don't like here in order to write my true story that I will write once this is done. Be warned, this is a Marty Stu type character. I want to see if I can write this stereotype correctly before moving on to my true character. Once again, this is a trail run.**

**you have been warned.**

The shot opens to a clear side, heading towards a forest colored red on an island. A village is on that island, a village living in terror, as Grimm could extinguish the life they have created away from the city.

The shot then moves into the forest where we see Blake and Adam walking, most likely to their destination for their raid on a train, but someone stares at them, watching intently, stalking his prey.

Screams begin to be heard from the village as Grimm begin to attack, and Blake turns around

Shouldn't we help them?

No, we have more important things to do

Adam continues his pace, but Blake can't help but notice a figure, realizing that Adam might become suspicious, she continues walking.

The mysterious person turns out to be a man, covered in pure white armor, and must make a decision.

He looks towards the villagers, who begin to flee in a chance to escape the Grimm, but they are on an island and can't escape. He can save the villagers, or follow the man he has been tracking for days. If he helps the people, his target might be lost for a long time, but he has a duty to protect the people. As a wave of Grimm makes their way to the bridge that leads to the village, he jumps off the cliff and begins moving at a brisk pace to cut the Grimm off and save the village.

Within the wave of Grimm there lies a dozen of Beowolves, ahead of the rest of the pack, which contains a death stalker, a king taijitu, and multiple smaller creatures. The Grimm don't notice the figure approaching them from the left, as they lust for the destruction of more humans blinded their senses.

A Beowolf approaches the stone bridge that leads to the village, victory within its grasp, so sweet, and in a blink of a moment, it felt a moment of pain, and then fell over, its head chopped off

Next to him, a figure stood a figure in white armor. The rest of the Beowolfs rushed him. He barrel rolled forward to avoid their claws, then a shift to the right, unsheathing his sword to what looks like a giant tooth. A Beowolf makes an attack, the claw hit the ground. He jumps over it and in rapid cuts, hits the legs, and then cuts off the head. Rapid attacks against the Beowolfs leave them unmatched to the opponent before them. As another made another attack, the man runs across his arm atop of his head, thrusting his blade into the Beowolfs head, killing it instantly. He jumps off the falling creature, more attacks come. Three Beowolfs attack one after another. He ducks one, jump over another, but is slashed across his arm by the third. Angered, his style becomes even more aggressive. Moving faster and harder, he thrusts his sword into one, killing it, swings at the legs, then the chest until it fell. He pulls out a gun that appears to look like an MP5, and with it, he begins unloading small precise shots that leave 5 more dead until the clip runs out. Only two remain. He then charges with both gun and sword in hand. The Beowolfs swing in unison. He moves between their attacks, shooting and slicing at their legs, bringing them to their knees. He stabs one through the chest while shoots the other one. He turns around only to find an Ursa slash him with his claws. He is thrown back by the force, losing his MP5, while the sword remains. He gets up, hiding the sword at his chest, eyes closed; he breaks apart the sword into two, now thinner. He breathes slowly, his clothes begin to glow brighter, he opens his eyes, and they turn red, Grimm red. He charges the rest of the pack suicidal, not caring for his own life, as long as the people were safe. His clothes continued to glow brighter as he killed more and more. The numbers seemingly unending, he fought, and continued attacks on the Grimm began to frighten them. They were frightened by this human, who shared their brutality, their savagery, and their eyes. They continued to attack, but those swords were deadly, cutting up the Grimm was too easy, it was the skill of a master, who has experience, experience that he has been doing this and only this for years. He fought until none remained, until the village was safe from these monsters.

He then sheaths and collects his weapons. The destruction was massive; hundreds of Grimm lay dead before him. He breathes again, and his eyes return to blue, and his wounds begin to heal. Seemingly exhausted, he makes his way to the village, and leaves his mark. A White circle, and in that circle, a White wolfs head is imprinted on it, to give the people the symbol of their savior today. He leaves and returns to the cliff. He sees the villagers return and examine the mark, thanking the person that saved him. He looks up and notices an explosion. Even though exhausted, he begins to move, as he had done so many times before, to save the people he could.

**The cut fades to black**

**you will not find out anything about why this happens until much later, better for you to find another story that's worth your time.**

**End of trailer**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at writing a fanfic.**

**Final warning:**

**You will most likely hate this fanfic for reasons that should be obvious even after chapter 1. The grammar is atrocious, the character is a cliché, and it features only him at first, making the entire story so far, terrible.**

**IF you wish to continue, not my fault, I warned you.**

**shortly after volume two**

At beacon, it seemed like a normal day. Students were heading to class, eating at the cafeteria, talking about the recent invasion, and enjoying their time as a student at the prestigious academy, where they would one day graduate to protect the city from those that would destroy it. Everything seemed normal, until a military grade transport lands at the helipad. The door opens, and out from that door, a single person steps through it. A man step out, in his mid- twenties, wearing white covered armor, and a helmet where only his eyes could be seen. He steps out, looks at his scroll, report to the arena is says. Once he steps out, he felt eyes all about him, his appearance received the glance of many students, who were intimidated by the look. His steps reflected the power of a great fighter, but also one who would do anything to achieve his goal. He moved quickly with a purpose, as he headed to the arena. He thought to himself " I never thought I would return here."

In the arena team JNPL and CRDL we're finishing up a sparring match. Cardin refusing to give made one last attempt at Pyrrha by swinging a his mace in an over head arc towards her. Pyrrha side step the stroke, swung her shield right behind his knee and smashed the shield into his face, concluding the match.

Glynda Goodwitch declared the winners when general Ironwood arrived, wanting to observe the practice at hand. This was when the man in white arrived, pushing the doors open with one hand.

Goodwitch yelled " Why are you interrupting my class?"

General Ironclad intervened saying "This particular person just arrived today. He is here to observe this academy."

Goodwitch responded "Does he have Ozpin's approval"

"No"

"Then he can not observethis class"

"Please Miss Goodwitch, as you know, Ozpin is under administrative leave, and the council has appointed me temporary headmaster of this school, meaning that I can bring in students to attend this academy that I deem suitable. If you don't mind, I wish to see this newly arrived observers skills and how he will fight."

"Fine then"

Goodwitch asked to the man in white "Who would you like to fight."

The man in white armour pointed his finger at the screen that said team JNPR

Goodwitch argued "Young man, you can not fight four on one unless we know you can handle it."

"Overruled, let him fight, I want to see this." the General said.

Team RWBY was overlooking the arena, surprised that the man in white would fight an entire team by himself.

" Four on one, that student is totally going to lose" Weiss declared

" I don't know, he looks like he can handle himself" Blake said uninterestedly, as if she wants to be somewhere else.

" Are you kidding, he is going to be destroyed, he is facing Pyrrha, as well as the rest of her team." Weiss exclaimed,

" I'm just saying he looks tough, not that he'll win."

" Why, you little"

"Shut up you two, I want to watch this." Yang said

"Yeah, shut up" Ruby said shortly after her sister.

Back in the arena, the man in white had equipped his weapons. On his armor, two katanas that had the color of fangs lay at his belt, as well as an MP5 equipped on his back. In addition, he carried a single pistol on his side; however, there was no clip attached, which some people found very odd.

The man in white puts his arsenal aside, while team JNPL views this action with a puzzled look, unsure why he would give up his weapons. The man in white cracks his neck, then his knuckles when the countdown started.

" Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Match begin."

All four are heisted to attack of what they think is a helpless person

He brought his right hand forward, and waved for them to come to him.

Nora uses her battle axe to fight him head on as the others attempt to surround them. Constant deflection and dogging kept the man in white from being unharmed as Nora swung her battle axe, that is until she swung it into the ground. While Nora struggles to get the axe out of the ground, The man in white deflects the continued attacks, but manages to punch Nora away from her axe. He swings the axe in tap 360, knocking Juane and Pyrrha back. He then takes and swings it against her, knocking her into the wall so hard that it creates a hole, knocking her out of the contest.

Ren moves in to protect his partner

he attacks violently at the man in white. The man in white dodges easily, allowing Ren to tire himself

Pyrrha yell "Watch out Ren."

Ren, near exhaustion, makes a poorly executed attack. The man in white takes this opportunity, by seizing his hand, and crippling it, making him forced to his knees in pain while the man in white continues to hold it. He then left hand I above head, and smacks Ren in the face, causing to fall, and be knocked out of the match. The man in white turns around to find Juane and Pyrrha staring at him.

Pyrrha states "Well, it looks like it's just us two now."

"Yeah, and I guess you want me to fight him." Juane said nervously

"That would be the idea."

"Great."

The man in white charges towards Juane, Juane braces for the impact, and is blown away by the strength this force of nature has. Pyrrha rushes to his defense, but the man in white charges into her and the force moves her into the wall. As she struggles to get up, the man in white turns to Juane. He picks him up by the throat, and punches him again, again, and again until his aura level is gone. The man in white tosses him aside and turns his attention toward Pyrrha, who has now gotten up.

Back in the stands, RWBY is surprised at his level of skill, but question his ruthlessness and overkill of his opponents

Weiss said "I'm surprised by now I thought he would be on the ground moaning, not the other way around.

Ruby responds "Yeah, but did he have go overkill on them, he could hurt them badly."

Blake disrupts while opening a new book "I'm sure he knows his own strength, probably knew what force it would take to knock them out."

"I know, but I worry, I mean, he might hurt them, you know."

"We'll, that part of the risks of being here sis" said Yang

"Does anyone find it odd that we haven't seen his face yet" said Weiss

"Sure, but it's his combat gear, who cares if he wears a helmet that covers his entire face" said Yang

"It's just odd." said Weiss

"Weiss, you think everyone is odd or hiding something." said Ruby

"That's because they are."

"Really, am I hiding something."

"Well, I don't think so"

"Gotcha."

"Fine, not everyone is hiding something, but I have a feeling about him."

"And we should all trust Weiss, because we know her feeling are perfect, like the time when she thought I was a terrorist, or that she would make a better leader, or that she's a better fighter.

You just know those feelings are perfect, especially coming from a girl raised to be perfect." Blake said suddenly."

"How dare you."

"Weiss, calm down, she's just pushing your buttons."

"Fine."

"Hey stop talking, I want to see the rest of this match." Yang said

Pyrrha moves in slowly, judging her opponent carefully, learning his steps, his movement, and fighting style.

She swings in for a strike, he steps aside, she swings at him again, he flips backward, and then turns invisible.

The crowd gasps, shocked by his semblance

Pyrrha kneels, trying to feel his vibration on the floor. She swings behind her, only to be found with a dominating presence, who grabs her spear, and punches her away from it. Revealing himself, he charges and Pyrrha uses her semblance in an effort to unbalance him. When she does this, the spear is shot out his hands, but he remains standing, unaffected by the semblance. Pyrrha is confused, because the armour appears to be made of metal, and the metal should of moved.

"Why didn't you move."

No response whatsoever.

"Fine don't answer me, you can't give me the decency to tell me."

Still no response

Oh, you won't respond to me.

The man in white growls loudly, and begins to throw punches at the shield that blocks Pyrrha from the attacks. The shield is slowly destroyed from the attacks. Once it is gone he unloads punch after punch until Pyrrha is left kneeling before him.

a large growl is heard from him as he Pyrrha looks into his face

He then Moves Pyrrha's face towards him, and lifts his other hand up. He begins moving the hand in a motion, and Pyrrha's aura slowly begins to come out and begins to absorb into the man in white.

Goodwitch watching "we have to stop this now."

"Wait a moment professor, I want to observe this moment. " said the general

As aura continues to absorb into the man in white, Pyrrha looks weaker and paler.

Once the man in white finishes, he sets Pyrrha down, who by this time looks near dead. He then moves his hands, and is revealed to the crowd that he moved metal, just as Pyrrha did. He then grabs his things, and walks out .

"Interesting." The General said

"This is Goodwitch, I need a medical team in the arena now."

"Very interesting."

"Is she dead." Weiss said very questionably

"What did he just do there."Blake said, now looking seriously at the situation.

"Is Pyrrha ok" Exclaimed Ruby

"I don't know"

"Out of the way." The medical team yelled

"How does she look."

"Not good, almost all of her aura is gone."

"We got to get her the infirmary, or else she won't make it."

The man in white continues to walk away.

**End of chapter one.**

**It is a series**

**I will try to do this every week**

**reviews are ****appreciated**

**As for the name of the character, I want to make this seem mysterious, you will find out about him, if you want to know, continue reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man in white stared out at the city at the roof where Juane and Pyrrha practiced, admiring the beauty and peace of the city. He liked staring at the city, it came him time to be alone with his thoughts. As he admired the city, his combat armor morphed into a more civilized look. His boots stayed the same, while his pants appeared to transform into a white colored dress pants. His shirt transformed into a white- collared shirt with a white overcoat. On the back of the overcoat, a wolf's head appeared,carved into the back of the overcoat. His helmet, reduced to a mask covering his eyes, a mask nearly identical to the mask that Adam wore. His katanas morphed together to form a walking stick, where at the top, a wolfs head formed, with two large white fangs sticking out. He continued to assess today's event s when general Ironwood appeared from the door.

"You want some company?" Said the general

"Sure" said the man in white

The general walks besides the man in white

"You know, whenever I worry, I take walks to think and admire what we have created here"

"And how easily it could fall"

"Yes"

"Anyway, what do you think of the students"

"These were first year students correct"

"In their second semester?"

"What is the teams skill compared to other teams"

"Well, the team you faced today is probably some of the best in their grade"

"Troubling"

"Sorry"

"If that is true, only a select few can truly help this city."

"Why?"

"The people behind what is about to happen are the gravest and worst threat ever imagined, and it's my fault."

"I don't think so"

"Regardless, these people are here because I was too weak, I couldn't make the hard sacrifice. That is no longer the case. I will whatever it takes to save this city from them."

"That's good to hear, but what is your plan"

"My plan is to take team RWBY with me and have them help me take this down without much public notice."

"Why"

"Because they are the ones who have messed up their plans, and have more of a stake here more than anyone. I am in some way connected to them as well, and I hope that it gives us strength. If however we can't stop them in time, we will have to go to plan B"

"He would never allow that, his daughter's safety is too important to him"

"She is important to me too, but if he doesn't, we risk losing the entire city because she is the only thing in the world powerful enough to stop me singlehandedly."

"He won't endanger her at all, I mean, he was furious when she helped RWBY stop Torchwick from robbing the docks"

"I know that, but it is the only way. Besides, he and I both promised her she would be the hero, and by stopping me, she will be."

"He won't like it"

"The general begins walking away towards the door"

"I know, but she will survive it, but it pains me say it this, He can always recreate her."

Ironwood, momentary pause

"Is Torchwick still in his cell" said the man in white

"Yes"

"Good, tell the guard I will be visiting him"

"Ok, may I ask why?"

"I need to have a chat with him."

"Of course"

Meanwhile, in the infirmary

Ren and Nora, fully recovered wait outside the room, while Juane sits at her bedside, never letting go of her hand. RWBY approaches the room and Ren and Nora turn to face them

Ruby runs to Ren and Nora and asks

"Is she OK"

Ren replies "At the moment, yes, but the doctors say she is in a coma, and isn't likely to wake up for a couple of days, but what happened."

"I'm not sure" Weiss replied, "but whatever he did, he meant to do."

"Weiss, we don't know that" said Yang

Weiss "Of course we do, she was down, she couldn't fight, and what did he do, he did whatever that was, and now look at her. "

Yang "Is Juane ok"

Ren "Hasn't left her side the entire time"

Nora "That's so cute"

Weiss "We know that Nora" with a hinge of annoyance

Ruby "Awwwww, Weiss, don't get so jealous"

Weiss "I'm not jealous, I'm just trying to talk about what happened"

Yang "What did happen exactly"

Blake "As far as I can tell, he took her aura out of her and into his own."

Weiss "Has anyone ever seen this before"

Ozpin interrupted, coming from the shadows "No, this is a rather special person you are dealing with"

Yang "Well, who is he"

"An individual who probably is the best fighter in all of remnant"

"Whys that"

"Because this man has been outside the kingdoms for over 5 years now, three of them were on his own. He is very powerful, but also a very dangerous man. From today, I believe Ironwood asked him to come here, for what, I do not know. I will talk to him however, and see why he has returned."

Ozpin walks away

Yang "Well, that was weird"

Blake "Yeah, it sounded like the two know each other"

Ruby "Ozpin would not get involved with someone like him, he isn't like that"

Weiss "Is he? Let's be honest, we don't know that much about the man, and the way he acted"

Yang "True but did you see his look"

Blake "He seemed sad, like he knows why he is here."

Ruby "Should we find out"

Blake "What do you mean"

Ruby "I mean, let's go to him and ask why he is here"

Yang "Ruby, we can't do that"

Ruby "Why not, Oobleck did it to us"

Yang "Ruby, he was a friend, this guy, we don't even know who he is"

Ruby "Yeah, but you're the one who told me to meet new people"

"Ruby"

"Yannng"

"Fine, well go meet him, and then I'm going to kick his ass for Pyrrha"

Yang "You two in"

Weiss "Well, this is the only way to get answer about what he did, so yeah, Im in"

Ruby "Bllaake"

"Alright"

Ruby "Sweet, Team RWBY is going to solve the mystery of the new person"

Weiss "Calm down Ruby, it's not like this is mystery, we just going to go ask some questions"

"Yeah, but his outfit was so cool. I mean, did you the armor, he looked so awesome. Did you see the helmet, it look like a wolf's head, I wonder where he got that idea from"

Yang "Ruby, you might want to take it down a notch, remember, he put Pyrrha in a coma"

Ruby "Oh, right, let's go find him"

Yeah Blake said quietly

She thought back to the time before robbing the train. Something about that outfit was off, it looked familiar.

Blake "Wait"

Yang "What is it Blake"

Blake "I think I've seen him before."

Yang "Really where."

Blake "It was before I left the white fang, I was planning a heist with Adam, and I was waiting with him for the train, when all of a sudden, Adam said we need to leave. I asked Why, He said, I have a feeling. He was my mentor, so I trusted him. We were walking toward a secondary launch position; I turned around, and saw in man in that armor staring, not at me, but at Adam. I kept it hidden to him, and didn't remember until now, when Ruby began discussing the armor."

Yang "So, he's a member of the white fang"

"No, it didn't seem like he was."

"That's good, right; he isn't part of the white fang, so that means he isn't bad."

"I don't know though"

Weiss "We might know if we can proceed to go ask him instead of talk about how Blake robbed my company's train"

Ruby "Alright guys, let's go"

At the roof, the man in white continued to stare at the city when team RWBY walked in.

"Well, hello RWBY."

End of chapter two

please review and comment on the story so far, if you have question or concerns, please message me and i will get back to you.

Chapter three will be posted next week.


	4. Chapter 3

"The man in white "Hello RWBY, I'm glad you've come."

"Come, what do you mean, why are you here, why did you do that to Pyrrha"

"Well, I am here because all of us here know that the city is under attack, the council might not admit it, but the city, humanity is at risk of being destroyed."

"you mean the White fang"

"Blake, it goes way deeper than that"

"How did you know my name"

"I read your file"

"Ok, how then"

"whoever has been plotting to destroy this city has been at this for over 5 years now when I first encountered them. they are smart, calculating, and I couldn't stop them. I have been tracking them for years, trying to learn their operations, but I wasn't strong enough. it didn't take me up until this point that I need help, more specifically, I need your help"

Ruby "us, why would you pick us. We are just normal students."

"You are much more than that."

"Why."

"because you have disrupted their plans. You have stopped robberies that would have destroyed the economy. Stopped an invasion that would have destroyed the city, and allowed them to take over. You have done more as huntresses then most of the students here, and you have a personal stake in this too."

"These people have been plotting this for years, affecting each of you. They have corrupted the White fang, made Schee dust industries the corporation it is today, and they tried to destroy your family Yang."

"How did you know that"

"I have connections, but let me ask you something"

"Why didn't you find out anything about your mother disappearance, how come nobody knows where she is, why nobody knows what happened. It is because they got to her. She was investigating them, and died while trying."

"What"

"Blake, did you ever notice how Adam changed, how his views changed, how he took control and turned to violence, how he has turned the faunas against humans, causing violence, and furthering the hatred between humans and faunas."

"Blake stood thinking, eventually noticing how her mentor changed over the years."

"Weiss, you may not know it, but your father at a time was trying to make working conditions better, he tried, i worked with him, but due to white fang attacks, he couldn't do it, because the company would be bankrupt, and he wouldn't lay off all his workers, so he made a choice, a choice to save his company, use unfair labor practices to save money, thus strengthening the hatred between human and faunas."

Weiss acted in disbelief that her father might of once been a kind person

"This was all their doing. All of us have been affected, and it is up to us to stop them, but I must ensure you are ready."

Yang "What are you talking about, you just said we were fine."

"You couldn't even stop a guy who had a chainsaw, but i can make sure you can next time. I have been to all places of the world, trained in every school. I have learned an mastered every style, and i can make sure that you can face these styles and win."

Weiss "Please, you just called us the best."

"The best people to help me. Yes you are good fighters, and work well as a team, but you cant handle these people. After all, you almost died to someone who didn't even hit you, because of her fighting style. I can fix that, make you stronger, better huntresses. with some training, we can save this city, stop those that would wish to destroy, and save the world as a result. This will not be easy. Difficult choices will be made, lives will be lost, but to save the people, it is necessary. That is why I put Pyrrha in a coma. She will wake up, but it is to help you prepare for the coming destruction that is most entirely going to ensue in this city. By preparing you both most physically and mentally, they can be stopped, and more lives can be saved because of it.

I know it was difficult to see that happen, but you are more prepared because of it."

The man in white"So, will you help me protect the innocent, stop those that would hurt the city, and fulfill your duty as huntresses."

Team RWBY stands looking at each other when Ruby steps forward

"yes, we will help you."

"Good, rest tonight, tomorrow, the training begins."

RWBY begins to walk to the door when Ruby turn around,

"But I have one question , who are you"

Gideon Nerezza

They walk out the door with Gideon staring out the window

(end of soundtrack)

RWBY on their way back to their dorms argue about helping Gideon

Yang "Ruby, why did you say yes to him, he is a lunatic, I mean, putting Pyrrha in a coma to prepare us, that is insane."

Blake "I agree, the white fang have aways had a hatred toward humans, this makes it seem like they are are being manipulated

Ruby "Guys, I know you don't see it, but he seems like he has been through a lot, you all saw the sadness in his voice, He thinks that this is his fault to put us into this situation."

Blake "It doesn't give him the excuse for his actions."

"Yeah, but we can help him, perhaps get him to be a better person, I know you don't like him, but he his heats in the right place, and with some work, i bet we can make him nicer, so i think we should get him to train us"

Weiss "I, for one agree with Ruby"

Yang "Really Weiss"

"Yes, I do, he obviously the skills needed for us to become better, and perhaps we can learn more about what is happening. Blake, you obviously want to know why the white fang is working with humans. Yang, you want to know about your mother. He has the information. Yes, he may be cruel, insane, and heartless, but he has the skills to make us better huntresses, as well as info about our lives."

Ruby "Come on guys, train with a possibly psychotic killer who might put us in a coma just to prove a point."

Yang "alright fine, but only until we have the skills to get better."

the rest nodded at Yang's statements

"Great. We said probably get to sleep, he said training would start tomorrow."

They continue the walked to the dorms, enter their rooms, and said little else before heading to sleep.

After some time, Gideon leaves the roof and proceeds to go where Torchwick was held, Gideon proceeded to enter the the prison cells

Guards were at the entrance

"Oh, you've come, let him through, Ironwood cleared him"

"Open the door."

"What are you going to do to him"

"Let me worry about that"

"of course sir"

The guard opened the door, and Gideon walked through closing the door behind him

Roman, seeing only white assumed the general had returned

"Ah general, i see you've returned to me. I knew my charm would get you to come back"

"Im afraid I'm not the general"

"Ohhhhh, what are you the interrogator"

"Not exactly, but I will get you to talk"

"Really, I wonder what you will use exactly"

"I believe my presence is enough, I mean, you should be terrified"

"Yeah, I'm totally terrified of the whole not showing my face routine."

"Then let me show you my face Roman"

Gideon proceeds to step into the light for Torchwick to identify him

"After all, showing our true selves is only complimentary"

Roman stands up shock in disbelief

"You should be dead, I saw you die"

"Yes, I am fully aware of what happened, but please Roman. You should know that when there isn't a body, the person is alive. I mean, aren't you a professional, you should know this."

"Listen, I think I got off on the wrong hand with Ironwood, I'm sure we can work something out."

Oh, don't you worry, we will work out our problems Roman, and I think I have the perfect solution

Roman, starring a him terrified of Gideon

"No, you wouldn't do that, you swore"

"I am a different person, no longer restrained by my morals you see, and I have the great pleasure of getting rid of a parasite to this city."

"Look, what do you want, I give you anything, just don't hurt me"

"hurt you, that depends on your answers"

"What do you want to know?"

"What is phase two, and phase three"

"well phase two is to lessen the cities defences with continued attacks to make it weak enough for the white fang to take over."

"Humph, what about three"

"I Don't know"

"disappointing, but I'm afraid I cant let this go unpunished"

"What, no, please, don't do this"

"Sorry Roman, but sacrifices must be made for the people of this city. Unfortunately you are one of them."

The shot leaves the room, and all you can hear is Roman screaming in pain and hear a loud thump as he hits the ground, barely alive

Gideon kneels and looks at him

"Thank you Roman, your contribution to me will be remembered, it turns out that you were telling the truth, that is much appreciated."

He stands up, and walks toward the door, Torchwick still on the ground of his cell, barely breathing

"Guard open the door, I'm done here"

"What happened in there"

"Well, it seems our guest has suffered quite the trauma. I think he couldn't handle my interrogation."

"Of course, nice job sir"

"Thank you."

"Anyways, I'm going to prepare, i have a big day tomorrow, keep up the good work."

"Yes sir."

He looks at his scroll and mutters

"Now, where to begin for tomorrow"


	5. In memory of Monty Oum

Today, I heard that Monty oum has passed away

when I heard it, I was shocked, I then sat on the couch and said only "damn"

I guess this was a random thing, shame it happened to such a creative guy, but that's

Life for you

Funny thing, when I posted chapter three, it was at 4:20, only minutes before he passed away

i wonder if I will remember this, probably because I watch red vs blue and RWBY every year.

While his death hit our hearts, we should honour him and his legacy. I guess now I have all the more reason to write now, after all, I think I honor by writing story about the world he created.

rest in piece Monty, just know, people out there are working hard to make sure your greatest project and passion is remembered.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Gideon made his way to Ozpin's office to get permission to take RWBY out of their classes for special assignment. Hoping to find the general, he instead found Ozpin

Ozpin "Hello Gideon, I'm surprised you have returned to this place, after all, you said you would never return."

"Circumstances have changed."

"I understand, but why, why have you returned to this place and am now asking to take custody of RWBY's training at this academy."

"Well, contrary to what the council believes, this city is in grave peril, and while we must do something, I am not in all agreed to the general's plan of enforcing martial law in the city. In order to do that, he needs my father's approval, and he comes to me for council. While military force is needed, the public can not be scared, because riots in the streets will break out."

"Agreed."

"However, your plan of letting your students remain oblivious to these dangers and not prepare more is also unwise, for these students know what they signed up for, and should be properly prepared to do so. While I know I can't teach everybody to my skill, I can train a team be the elite, as I just happened to choose mine."

"Yes, I see, RWBY."

"Yes."

"I assume it's because of their recent work."

"Only partially."

"Yes, you mean."

"Yes mentor."

"Gideon, I am no longer your teacher, so why do you call me that."

"You deserve respect, you helped train me, it is only right that I give you the acknowledgement that it deserves. Besides, I sure there is something I can still learn from you."

"Like what?"

"Like how to train a certain team that may or may not try to kick my ass."

Ozpin chuckles "I guess I can help you old apprentice."

"Don't start that up again."

"Why not, you did just call me mentor."

"Do you approve?"

"While I cannot deny the danger, it is likely the best course of action, as long as it is their choice to help."

"Of course I made it voluntary; you know I wouldn't use that on them."

"Good, well morning will be here soon, I suppose I should help you understand the team a litter better; after all, personal experience is much better than files."

"You always did remind me of that. Alright, so where do I begin."

"Well, the first thing you need to know is."

"The shot cuts away as they get into deep discussion on how to train RWBY."

The next morning

Team RWBY woke up, geared up, and when to their destination indicated by their scrolls. When they arrived at Ozpin's office, they wondered why they were

Ruby "Uh, why are we meeting here, isn't this Ozpin's office."

Gideon, appearing in front of them " has allowed me the use of this office for today."

Yang "Wait, we're going to train here."

Gideon "No."

Yang "Then, what are we doing here."

Gideon "Well, we are going to talk, at least for today."

Yang "Shouldn't we be training to fight?"

Gideon "While you are good at punching things, you have questions for me, those answers will take a long time to answer, most likely the rest of the day, because I must get you to trust me if you are ever to learn from me. In order to gain that trust, I must tell you about myself. Now, who wants to go first?"

Yang "Well, I guess I'll go."

Gideon "OK, everyone else, wait downstairs, I'll send Yang back to ask for one of you until everyone gone."

"Everyone in Rwby walked to the elevator and proceeded to head to the bottom."

"So, Yang, what do you want to know?"

"What do you know about my mother?"

"Well, as I told you before, she was investigating the people behind the attacks. She came to me for help, because during this time, they were acting against me. This was because I was in an important position that would decide the relationship between human and faunas. For some reason, they want the violence to continue, most likely to cause chaos. Those same people were trying to destroy the peace that I was trying to achieve. We worked together to find out the people behind the attack, but they were well hidden. They had many agents who were ferociously loyal. Torchwick is an example, but we couldn't find them. Instead, they staged an attack to throw me out of my position. Unfortunately, it worked, and I was forced to leave the city. Yang, your mother died during my forced resignation. It was violent, it was destructive, and it was bad. My father and the council covered it up. They sent me away. We both agreed that it would be best if we I left. That day, I learned the true nature of their power. I'm sorry to tell you this; I wish that she was still here."

"What was she like?"

"She was kind, smart, brave, and looked exactly like you, save the hair color. She was a great huntress, she did everything she could to protect the people."

"You seem to have known her for a long time."

"She helped me make sense of my semblance, that's actually one of the reasons why I wear this mask, to remind me of her; it symbolizes her, and reminds me why I continue to fight. All I ever wanted was to protect the city, this helps give a reason to fight for it."

Yang remembers that masked woman from the train, but says nothing until she can learn more about Gideon.

"Again Yang, I'm sorry to have to tell you this."

"No. No. No. she not dead."

"Yang, she's dead"

"You wouldn't know, you haven't lost someone close to you."

Gideon shouts very angrily "Don't you ever say what I have lost? I have lost more than you know. I may not have lost my mother, but my loss is the same as yours."

Frightened by this surge of authority and anger, she grows defensive, arming herself.

Gideon calming himself says "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

Yang lowers her guard.

"Don't be, I was wrong to say that. I always think that I am the only one who has experienced lost, that I forget that others have experienced lost too."

"We share the same pain."

"Who did you lose?"

"I don't want to say."

"Gideon, it's ok, I won't tell anyone."

"Ok, she, she was my girlfriend, teacher, and partner. She taught me a lot of things, like sewing dust into clothing. It is an ancient practice, and is the only one I know of who still knew it, but she taught me. Having dust in your clothes allows you to do many things; I have it sewn in mine. I blend the dust colors together to make it white, and I can use any dust. It's like Weiss's rapier, but it sprouts from my hand. Her preference was shooting fireballs from the dress she always wore. She taught me her craft, and eventually, we became close. We were complete opposites, but we were planning to spend our lives together, but the day your mother died, my girlfriend died as well. I share your pain, but don't dwell on it. Accept it, and move on. That is your duty, because if you don't, lives could be lost. As a huntress, you cannot let that happen."

"What was her name?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What was her name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know more about you and understand you."

"I don't see how a name is going to help."

"I want to remember her, just like you remembered my mother."

"If you really want to know, her name was Cinder."

"Cinder, that's a nice name."

"Well, she was nice. Do you have any more questions?"

"Nope."

"Ok, that's it then, send someone else up, you have the rest of the day off."

Yang walks to the elevator, and goes down

Gideon then walks toward the balcony and sighs

"Cinder, I wish you here with me."

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed dormitory

Emerald and Mercury barged into the dorm

Emerald "Cinder, we heard that a student today stopped the unstoppable girl and put her in a coma."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was crazy, nearly inhuman the way he acted."

"Humph"

"What is it?"

"It seems that a special someone has finally returned."

**Screen cuts to black**

**(Play sacrifice by Jeff Williams.) If you listen, some on the lines can be applied to the info passed in this chapter.)**

**End of chapter, soundtrack continues to play**

**Find out next chapter about the other interviews that will be done as we learn more about Gideon's back-story. **

**If this was the actual show, this would be chapter 1**

**Sacrifice is written by Jeff Williams**

**The song both represent Cinder and Gideon as you think of it, if you see the hints I have within the story.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yang proceeded to leave the elevator and went over to the rest of her team.

Ruby "Yang, what was it like?"

Yang "It was strange, I actually feel sorry for him."

Weiss "How come?"

Yang "It's not my place to say, but be prepared."

She continued to walk out of the building

Ruby "who wants to go next?'

Weiss "I will, someone has to find out and share who he is. If Yang won't, I will."

Weiss makes her way to the elevator, and heads to the top floor where Ozpin's office is.

The elevator door opens; Weiss steps out, and finds Gideon heading back in from the observation deck.

"Ah, Miss Schee, you're here. Good, please, have a seat, and let us discuss the nature of my origin. I know you want to know more about me, so please, ask, and I will answer."

"What do you about my father?"

"In order to answer that, I must tell you about my family. I was born in Atlas, like you, grew up in one of the most powerful families ever known, more powerful than yours. My father expected someone to carry on his legacy, so he had me trained. I started training to be a soldier, leader, and hunter when I was Five. At first, I trained at the many military academies, get the idea of following orders and learning discipline, as well as learn the basic skills in fighting. During that time, I learned how to use the gun I carry. Once my military training was done, my father sent me too many of the Hunter academies to learn advanced styles of combat, as well as master my semblance. By now, I believe you have learned my semblance is the ability to absorb other semblances. There is a drawback to this, such as increased responsibility, more missions, and just more expected out of you. Do you know what it is like, having your father expect everything out of you. It takes its toll, and soon, you begin to resent, I did, for a long time, but I learned to forgive, I learned of how this city is in danger. I understood then, why he did it, and I agreed. Weiss, we have common ground, we both have been expected to do great things, had huge responsibility because of our heritage, family, and more specifically, fathers. You may not like me, you may hate me, but let me ask you. Our we different, or are we the same?"

Weiss "This doesn't answer my question."

"I will answer that, but please, indulged me."

Weiss "If what you say is true, then I guess our childhoods are alike."

"Anyways, after all my training was done, I was sent to the special forces of the military and served under General Ironwood undertaking missions. I was in the spotlight a lot, being my father's son. Once my deployment was expired, I left the army, decided that I could do more to help. I asked my father to get me into a group that helps people, tries to keep the peace, bring equality to all. After some time, I was made the leader of the group. That group wanted equality, the faunas are the ones mainly discriminated, and Schee Dust Company had one of the worst discriminatory practices known to the public. What more could earn my father's approval than that? I did negotiated with your father, and he was willing to do it. What changed him was the White Fang. They started attacking the corporation's asset, hurting it so much financially that they couldn't with my plan. They either kept the status quo, or risk losing the company. Many people may not see this, but your father was doing the right thing. If Schee Dust company was to go under. Dust, employees, and the thing that keeps us alive would be gone, and we would be destroyed from the lack of supplies. Your father was doing the right thing, even if most people didn't perceive it. The white Fang continued their attacks and people began to support the White Fang. This made your father quite cynical, and angry that people couldn't see what was happening. From then on, every loss infuriated him, he just wanted to make his daughter proud of what he did, and he couldn't do it though. You may have had a difficult childhood, but do not believe what the people say. They don't know everything. Do not dissociate yourself from your family, they are the ones who give you support. I can always count on my family to help me, and I constantly keep reminders to remind me why I fight. While duty is important, personal reasons are also important as well. Family for one is a good example. I wear military boots to remind myself of my time in the military, and I wear my dress pants to remind myself where I came from. They provide the foundation, just like the clothes provide the foundation of my outfit. Everything I do has a purpose and meaning. I know you believe that fighting to redeem your family is the right thing, but fighting can only get you so far. If you truly wish to redeem it, it lies within the company, not the sword. Your heritage can change the conflict between faunas and humans; you can lessen the divide because while skills in fighting are helpful, you cannot destroy the roots of the problems that spawn from it. You can do what your father couldn't, and uphold your family's legacy, and bring it even further Miss Schee."

Weiss stood there shocked for many moments, carefully thinking over what Gideon has said to her.

"Who is your family?"

Weiss "The name the media uses is Lykaios or wolf in the common language."

"The wolf family"

"Yes."

Weiss "But, you're the most powerful family in Remnant, why help the people?"

"Why not?"

"Oh, ok then."

"Is there anything else you want Miss Schee."

"No, I think that will be all."

Gideon "If that's it, you have the rest of the day off, go, think on what I have said, tomorrow, the real training begins, and I am a hard teacher, so prepare yourself."

"Yes ."

"Go then, and send someone else up."

"Of course."

Weiss heads to the elevator and proceeds down

Gideon then moves his hand toward his inside coat pocket and takes out a picture. That picture contains Gideon in outfit, as well another person: Adam.

**End of chapter**

**Next two interviews will be out within the week, and you will learn part of his back-story**

**How do you like it so far, please, I want to know so I can make this better. **

**Please, post your reviews and I will listen to them.**


End file.
